My version of Morticia's Romance
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This is my verizon of the Morticia's Romance episode from the Addams family TV series I DO NOT OWN THE ADDAMS FAMILY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Morticia was walking slowly behind her mother and sister holding her headless doll in her hands.

"Morticia hurry up!" her mother called.

Morticia nodded and quickened her pace. Then they all reached the front door and her mother knocked. Then the door opened and a tall man answered the door.

"Hello Lurch" Mrs. Frump said as she dragged Ophelia past him.

Morticia walked up to him and smiled.

"Hello"

" Hello Miss. Frump" he said in a deep zombie like voice.

Morticia smiled _What a lovely butler…_she thought as she skipped toward her mother who was embracing an elder woman.

"Now where is your handsome son?" Mrs. Frump asked.

"Oh he is over there by the fire place" Mama smiled.

Mrs. Frump nodded and turned to Ophelia and brushed her golden locks away from her face.

"Ok dear now go say hello to your fiancée" Mrs. Frump ordered.

"Ok mother" she smiled as she skipped over to Gomez.

"Hello there!" she said brightly.

Gomez turned around with a horrified face.

"H-hello O-Ophelia nice to see you again" Gomez shuttered.

"Your funny Gomez" she giggled as she held his arm tightly in her small hands.

Gomez winced at the bone crushing grip she had and patted her hand. Then his eyes widened they were so wide they almost popped out of his head.

"W-who's that?" he asked.

"Oh that's my sister Morticia you haven't met her yet here I'll introduce you!" she said happily motioning for Morticia to come and join them.

Morticia quietly walked over and looked up at the handsome man.

"Gomez this is my sister Morticia" Ophelia smiled.

"Hello Gomez it's nice to meet you" she smiled.

When she said his name it sent shivers up his spine. "It's nice to meet you too….Morticia" he whispered as he looked at the beautiful woman with midnight black braids.

"Ophelia come! We need to fit you in your wedding dress!" Mrs. Frump called as she and Mama dragged Ophelia up stairs.

Morticia looked up at Gomez once more and blushed then sat on the couch. Gomez followed.

"So Morticia …..How old are you?" he asked nervously.

"Twenty two" she replied casually.

"Ah I see…..your eyes are beautiful" he blurted out nervously.

"Oh um thank you…"

"So uh what do you have here?" he asked as he looked at the headless doll in her lap.

"Oh this is my doll Marie Antoinette" Morticia muttered as she held up the headless doll.

"She's lovely" Gomez smiled.

"T-thank you" Morticia smiled but what Morticia didn't know was he actually meant she was lovely not the doll.

"So um do you like trains?" He asked.

"Oh yes I adore them!" she grinned.

"Would you like to see mine?" Gomez asked excitedly.

"Oui" she smiled then Gomez froze.

"T-that was French! You speak French!" Gomez asked as he scooted closer to her.

"Yes I do" Morticia said in a some what confused tone.

"That was beautiful say something else!" Gomez smiled.

"Ma chere?" Morticia said in an elegant voice.

Without thinking Gomez grabbed her arm and planted a trail of kisses to her shoulder then he returned back to her hand and kissed every one of her small dainty fingers.

"G-Gomez!" she stuttered.

"I'm sorry Morticia I couldn't control myself you're just so beautiful!" he said.

"Merci ma chere but you are betrothed to my sister Ophelia!" she said.

"Yes I know! But I never wanted to be I love you Cara mia!" he said.

"I do believe I have fallen in love with you as well Gomez" she blushed as he continued to kiss her fingers.

Then Mrs. Frump walked in and Morticia and Gomez quickly scooted to the other end of the couch.

"Come Gomez we must get you fitted as well" she said.

Gomez nodded then turned to Morticia.

"Goodbye Cara mia" he whispered.

"Farewell Bubula" she whispered back.

Gomez froze and smiled at her.

"Oh Morticia" he grinned but he kept control of himself and followed her mother up stairs.

Morticia sighed and started playing with the hem of her dress. _What am I going to do... I love Gomez very much…but I don't want to do this to my dear sister Ophelia it's suppose to be her special day I shouldn't take it away from her. _She thought sadly.

Meanwhile as Gomez was trying on his suite he couldn't get Morticia off his mind. Then Mama walked in.

"So what do you think of Ophelia?" she asked.

"She…has the loveliest shade of blue eyes…" Gomez said in a dreamy voice but he was unaware he was talking about Morticia.

"Blue eyes? Ophelia has brown eyes" Mama said in a confused tone.

"Oh yes I knew that I meant to say brown" Gomez said nervously.

"Right…perhaps you should go take a walk threw the garden to clear your head" Mama suggested.

"Ok" he said as he took of his suite and put his regular close back on.

As he walked threw the garden he stopped when he saw Morticia he quickly looked around and walked up to her and kiss the back of her shoulder.

"Oh!" Morticia jumped but when she saw Gomez she sighed.

"Oh it's just you" she said nervously.

"Hello Cara mia" he grinned. "What are you up to?"

"Just admiring your garden these thorns are very beautiful" she smiled as she touched a torn with her finger.

"Not as beautiful as you Querida" he whispered in her ear causing her to blush. Then she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Gomez…but you are to marry Ophelia and I don't want to be a rotten sister and steal you away from her….she would hate me forever" Morticia frowned.

"But I love you Morticia" he frowned.

"Yes I know…I love you too…but this is wrong" she said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Morticia…. I-"he started but he was cut off by Ophelia hugging him from behind.

"Hello Gomez!" she said happily.

"Oh um hello Ophelia…." He said sadly.

"Oh and Hello Morticia what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Oh I was just um getting you a wedding bouquet" she said as she held up some thorns.

"Oh no! Morticia! I want daisies!" she said in a bossy tone.

"Very well…I'll go pick you some then" she said sadly as she turned away.

"Come along Gomez lets go practice our wedding vows!" She smiled as she pulled him with incredible force to the couch then she sat down but Gomez remained standing.

"Gomez sit down silly!"

"Oh no I rather stand" he stuttered.

"I said sit!" she yelled as she pulled him down next to her. "There now isn't this better?"

"Um not really…I can still see your face" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that dear?" she asked confused.

"I uh said it's perfect now that I can see your lovely face" he lied.

"Oh you're so sweet!" she said as she punched him on the arm.

"Y-yea if I be even sweeter I won't have an arm left" he said as he held his arm where she punched him at.

"You're silly" she giggled. "Hmm let's start with the kiss" she said as she puckered her lips.

"No I think we should start with the vows!"

"I said kiss me!" she said bossily

Gomez nodded sadly and moved closer to her face then he stopped.

"Why didn't you kiss me?" she wined.

"I cant I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Aw your nervous how cute!" she grinned as she pulled him closer.

"No that's not it I can't kiss you because…. I don't love you…" he said nervously.

"Y-you don't love m-me?" she pouted.

"I'm sorry but I love another!"

"Who?" She asked viscously.

"Morticia" he said confidently.

"Morticia?" she growled.

"Yes" Gomez whispered but what he didn't know was Morticia was listening to the whole conversation from behind the curtain.

"Ugh I hate you Gomez Addams!" she shrieked as she ran up stairs.

Then Morticia ran to Gomez.

"Oh Gomez you didn't have to do that!" she frowned.

"I wanted to Cara mia! You are the only one I want to be with!" he said as he kissed her hand.

Then she heard the sound of angry foot steps coming down the stairs.

"We better run" Gomez suggested.

"No I'll face my mother" Morticia said nervously.

Then Mrs. Frump ran toward her and grabbed Morticia by the wrist.

"How could you do this to your poor sister?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry mother…but I couldn't hide my feelings any longer" she said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Frump but Morticia and I are in love" Gomez said.

"NO ABSOLUTLY NOT! I FORBID THIS! YOU AND OPHELIA ARE GETTING MARRIED AND THAT'S FINAL!" she yelled


	2. Chapter 2

When Morticia's mother stormed off Gomez grabbed Morticia by the hand.

"Come Cara mia" he said.

"Where are we going?" Morticia asked in a confused tone.

"Let's run away together it will be just you and me!" Gomez said.

"That sounds lovely…but where are we going to run away to?"

"I know the perfect place where no one could ever find us!" Gomez grinned. "So will you come with me Cara mia?"

"Oui Ma chere" she smiled as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"Oh Morticia its drives me wild when you speak French!" he grinned as he started plant a trail of kisses up her arm.

"Not now darling later" Morticia smiled.

"Later…" he whispered as he grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

Then they came into a room and Morticia looked around.

"Darling I think they would find us here" she frowned.

"Well this isn't were we are hiding" he grinned as he pushed a trap door in a wall open.

Morticia followed him and he closed the door behind them. Then the lights turned on.

"Oh Gomez! This is a beautiful cave!" she grinned.

Gomez smiled and patted the empty space next to him and Morticia sat.

"So how long are we going to hide in here?" she asked curiously as she played with one of her braids.

"Until they realize that we are meant for each other!" Gomez said happily.

They sat in silence and Gomez started tracing pictures into the dirt beneath them._ Hmm what should I say to her…every time I try to speak I get tongue tied and I can't say a word_ he thought. Then he looked over at Morticia and noticed she undone her braids and started weaving her small hands into her long dark wavy hair.

"Cara mia you look beautiful you should keep your hair like that" he smiled as he played with a lock of her hair.

"Je ne porterai jamais mes cheveux d'une autre maniere encore" she whispered.

"Oh that was French!" He grinned as he started to kiss his way up her arm.

Then he stopped when he got to her neck and stared into her beautiful blue eyes.

"C-can I kiss you?" he asked nervously.

"Oui" she whispered and he gently pressed his lips to hers.

Then she smiled at Gomez and started to stroke his face…he was her first kiss. Gomez grinned and placed his hand on hers.

"It drives me wild when you pat my face like that" he smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you Cara mia!" he whispered.

"And I you!" She smiled.

Then they both jumped when a bald man entered the cave.

"There you are every one is looking for you!" he said.

"Uncle Fester?" Morticia asked in shock as she ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hi Morticia…who's this guy?" he asked confused.

"Oh um this is Gomez Addams" she blushed.

"Isn't he that nut who is suppose to marry Ophelia?" he asked confused.

"Yes but I am in love with Morticia" Gomez said as he walked up to them.

"Oh then why don't you two get hitched?"

"Well we tried to tell mother we wanted to get married but she wouldn't hear of it she wants him to marry Ophelia" Morticia explained.

"Oh well that's too bad for you Gomez Ophelia is crazy!" Fester sighed.

"Uncle Fester that's not helping!" Morticia frowned.

"Oh sorry um…why don't you two elope?" Fester suggested.

"That's a capital idea!" Gomez grinned.

"Yes but were are we going to elope to?" Morticia asked confused.

"Paris?" Gomez suggested.

"That sounds very lovely darling…but I don't have the heart to leave" Morticia frowned.

"Yes…well let's think of another idea" Gomez said.

Then everyone started to think then some thing tapped on Morticia's shoulder she turned around and saw a hand.

"Oh hello and who is this?" Morticia asked.

"Oh that's Ting he's been my best friend since childhood" Gomez grinned.

"Oh well he's lovely it's nice to meet you Thing" Morticia smiled.

Thing waved at her then started to tap on Gomez's shoulder.

"What is it Thing?"

Ting started to tap on the walls and Gomez listened closely.

"Uh huh…yes….alright thank you Ting" Gomez smiled.

"What did he say?" Morticia asked.

"He said that your mother is coming this way" he frowned.

Morticia frowned then turned to Fester.

"Uncle Fester go out and tell mother you couldn't find us!" she said franticly.

"Why should I?" He asked curiously.

"Well because I'm your niece! Please Uncle Fester do this for me" she frowned.

"Alright that's good enough for me" he smiled as he left the cave.

Then Morticia turned to Gomez and he started to play with her hair.

"We can't hide like this forever ma chere" she sighed.

"Oh Tish! That's French! You know it drives me wild!" He grinned as he grabbed her arm and kissed every inch of it.

Morticia blushed at her new nickname as he kissed her arm _Tish? I like it especially when he says it…_ she thought happily as he planted kisses to her cheeks and hair.

Then Morticia's smiling face turned into a frown.

"What's wrong cara mia?" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I feel horrible" she frowned.

"Whys that querida?"

"I'm betraying my darling sister" she said sadly.

"No you're not Tish I love you! Not her well I mean its she's a doll and she's very….er muscular …but I just cant stand her" he explained.

"Well why don't you tell her?" Morticia asked as she placed her hands on his.

"I'm afraid" he whispered.

"Whys that she is kind and understanding"

"Understanding? She almost attacked me when I told her I couldn't marry her!" Gomez said.

"Well yes I guess she can be a bit violent at times" Morticia admitted.

"A bit?" Gomez asked as her raised an eyebrow.

"Ok maybe a lot" Morticia smiled. Then Gomez smirked.

"By Jove I believe I have an idea!" he smiled happily.

"Oh really? What is it?" Morticia asked curiously.

Gomez smiled and started whispering in her ear then Morticia gave him a big smile.

"That's a wonderful idea Bubula!" She grinned as she lightly stroked his face dragging her red nails across his skin which made him shiver.

"Oh Tish that name!" he grinned as he started to kiss her dainty fingers.

"Later my love" she giggled.

"Yes later" he agreed as he rushed out of the cave.

When Gomez was out of the cave he wonder around the garden until he found Ophelia plucking her daisies and weeping.

"O-Ophelia?" Gomez stuttered.

"What do you want?" she sobbed.

"I um changed my mind!... I um do what to marry you" he said nervously.

"Yay! I knew you would see it my way! I'll go water my head!" she said excitedly.

"You do that…" he muttered as she ran up stairs.

Gomez ran his hand threw his black hair and sighed then his mother joined him grinning ear to ear.

"I'm so glad you changed your mind you and Ophelia make a wonderful couple" Mama smiled.

"H-how did you know I changed my mind?" he asked.

"Oh I heard her singing on about it" Mama smiled then she frowned.

"I know you love Morticia" she whispered.

"You do? Then why can't I marry her?" he asked.

"I don't mind who you marry Morticia seem like a nice girl but her mother is very stubborn" she explained then she patted her son's knee. "Follow your heart Gomez…marrying someone you don't love isn't good for your digestion"

Gomez opened his mouth to say something but Mrs. Frump ran into the room happily.

"Oh Gomez I'm glad you changed your mind! Now let's go get you fitted!" she said excitedly as she pulled him upstairs.

Meanwhile Morticia was wondering the garden sadly then she saw her sister and walked up to her.

"Ophelia I'm sorry that was very wrong of me to do" Morticia whispered sadly.

Ophelia smiled up at her little sister and gave her a tight hug.

"Oh its fine dear Gomez told me he truly loves me not you! But you can be my brides maid" she smiled.

"Thank you Ophelia" Morticia said in a toneless voice.

"Your welcome! I'm so kind!" Ophelia grinned as she ran off.

Morticia sighed then swaking caught her attention she turned around and saw a Vulture.

"Hello what a pretty birdie" she smiled.

Then it let out a small noise.

"Oh you sing pretty too" she whispered as she lightly pet its beak then she heard her mother calling her and she walked toward her.

"Yes mother?"

"Morticia I want you to go get ready for the wedding" Mrs. Frump ordered.

"Yes mother…" she said sadly.

"Oh and Morticia don't steal your sisters special day away...again!" she sneered.

Morticia nodded and walked up stairs. Once she got up stairs she slipped on her long tight black flowing dressed and combed out her hair.

Meanwhile down stairs Gomez was standing sadly with the minister and Fester.

"Do you think your plan is going to work?" Fester whispered.

"I hope so" Gomez muttered back. Then the wedding march started to play and Ophelia walked down the stairs and in a huge hideous yellow wedding dress. Plucking and throwing flowers as she walked.

Then Morticia came from behind her and his eyes winded.

"She's so beautiful! Breath taking!" Gomez smiled.

"Who Ophelia?" Fester asked confused.

"No! Morticia!" Gomez whispered then he was pulled out of his trance by Ophelia's bone crushing grip on his arm.

"There a question I have to ask before we start dose anyone object of this ceremony taking place?" the minster asked.

"Y-yes I do" Gomez stuttered.

"Who?" Ophelia asked.

"Me..."

"Gomez what are you doing?" Mrs. Frump shouted.

"I'm sorry Ophelia I…. I'm not worthy of you!" Gomez said quickly.

"Really?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Yes really….."

"Oh well I already have the dress so we are getting married" she smiled.

"No! The real reason I can't marry you is because I'm in love with someone else!" Gomez said.

Ophelia plucked her flower petals and thought for a moment then a smiled spread across her face.

"Very well I don't mind…I do agree you are unworthy of me! And I already found my knight and shining amore!" She grinned as she gave her flowers to Fester and walked off.

Everyone in the room looked confused and shocked. Then the minster leaned over to Gomez.

"As the saying goes I get paid weather there's a wedding or not" he said.

"Fear not! There shall be a wedding today!" Gomez smiled.

"Who?" Mrs. Frump asked angrily.

Gomez ignored her and walked over to Morticia and held onto her hands.

"Querida merry me?" He whispered.

"Oh Gomez I thought you would never ask" she blushed.

Gomez smirked and kissed her arm.

"That dress drives me wild" he said as he kissed her hand.

"And I shall never wear another" she promised as they walked toward the minster.

"Are you sure you want to marry this man?" The minster asked.

"Oh yes I certainly do" Morticia smiled.

"But you've only known him a few days" Fester whispered.

"What a better way to get acquainted" she smiled

"Eh works for me" Fester smiled.

"Friends lets try it again we are going to proceed with the marriage of Gomez Addams and …what is your name child?" the minster asked.

"Morticia Frump" she smiled as her mother sneered in the back round.

"My favorite Frump" Gomez whispered as he kiss her cheek gently.


End file.
